Crime and punishment
by doc boy
Summary: Dark Bwen. During a vecious battle, Vilgax kills Gwen and Ben loses self control. Who willl win the fight? Will he able to avange his cousin? Will he be able to bring her back? Rated M for swearing, serious violence, death and murder
1. Chapter 1

Crime and punishment

I do not own Ben 10

He couldn't believe it. Vilgax has him against the corner. They've been battling for what seemed like hours. The battle was intense it blew up the rustbucket and Max was knocked unconscious. Even Gwen was injured which made Ben explode with rage. He hit Vilgax with everything he had but it still wasn't enough. He stood pressed against the mountain as four arms and was covered with scratches and bruises. He panted rapidly and was about to punch Vilgax but the latter grabbed his fist in his hand

"It's no use Tennyson. You cannot vanquish me"

"Yeah? Well you can't vanquish ME squid face!" snapped Ben as Vilgax's eyes narrowed

"Foolish human; the only way for me to get that watch is if I kill you and I won't stop till I will, no matter who gets in the way. Even if it's your filthy cousin or grandfather…"

"Who you calling filthy squid shit?!" yelled Gwen. Both fighters turned to see Gwen leaning on the mountain and was panting porously. She was struggling to stay on her feet and remain conscious. Her pink sweater had a bunch of holes in it from the fight and her pretty face was damaged by cuts and bruises. She lifted her hand to try and use one of her spells but before she could do anything she groaned slightly and collapsed. Vilgax chuckled cruelly. He picked up Gwen buy the collar of her sweater and presented her to Ben

"See Tennyson? This is what happens when your friends get in the way. Your cousin tried to save you but she barely had the energy to stand up… such a pity…" he said and used his other arm to punch Gwen's head which sent her flying into the wall of the mountain

"Gwen!" yelled Ben and rushed to her aide. He flipped her over and pressed his ear to her chest. She wasn't breathing

"Gwen…" he said softly as the dreadful truth began to sink in

 _"She's gone… my cousin and best friend… she's gone… he killed her…"_ Ben closed his eyes tightly to try and block the tears

 _"I promise you Gwen; I'll make sure you didn't die in vain. You have my word. And you know I'm a man of my word…"_

He got up

"Finished grieving for your cousin Ben?" asked Vilgax

Ben looked at him as four arms with fire and his eyes

"Ready to die?"

"Ready when you are you alien motherfucker"

Vilagx's eyes narrowed with anger

"How dare you curse me you slime?!"

"I'm going to kill you" said Ben with a shaky voice

Vilgax simply blinked at him

"Murder…" muttered Ben

"Murder!" yelled the teenager and tackled Vilgax. He used all four arms to punch him all over his body; especially his head and chest. Before long he pierced Vilgax's armor and was vandalizing his flesh with his punches

"You'll pay… I'll make you pay!" yelled Ben as he began to focus on beating up his head and kicking Vilgax wherever he could. As an act of desperation he grabbed Vilgax by the throat and held him in a headlock

"Let go of me you savage!" grunted Vilgax as he struggled to break free

Ben tightened his grip around Vilgax's neck in response

"You're the savage. You, who killed my only cousin and best friend, are you going to die and there's nothing you can do about it"

"No! No one kills me! I'll kill you for this Tennyson, you and your stupid cousin!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Ben as he reached for the squid part on Vilgax's face and began to pull as the alien screamed in agony

"Please! Have mercy! I'll do anything just no more violence" pleaded Vilgax

"There is no mercy. Not for you. Not after you killed my cousin you bastard"

"Why you mother-"

Vilgax's sentence was interrupted by a loud knocking noise and with that he fell to the ground; dead. Ben returned to his human form and looked at him and spat

"Good riddance" he said and walked towards his cousin. He dropped to the ground and finally let the tears flow freely. He cried like he never cried before. In his tears he released all his anguish, all his hurt and all his regret for being so brutal. He never had been so cruel. He'd been so cruel to Vilgax and so vulgar he didn't know he was anymore… if only his cousin were here. She could always give him guidance and she could always cheer him up when he was down. If only there was a way to bring her back. He rubbed his nose with hand and saw the watch was green again. He sniffed and looked at the watch. He groaned in frustration.

"This is your entire fault! You did this to me! You ruined my life!" he yelled as his anger began to drive him to insanity

"I might as well chop my hand off with an axe and be done with it! Arrgh!"

It was then that it hit him

 _"Axe… axe… why does that sound funny?"_

His eyes widened in shock

"X! I could bring back Gwen using alien X!" yelled Ben and moved the dial around. Once he got his right alien he pressed the dial down and found himself floating in space again in front of those green heads; anger and compassion

"You again?" asked anger

"Yeah me. I need your help" said Ben. He felt tired. As if he aged by eighty years. He felt like he had nothing left in him. Nothing but emptiness and void

"Oh like what? You need our help to beat your enemies again?" asked anger

"That's enough anger" said compassion

"How can we help you Ben?"

"My cousin is dead" said Ben with dark empty eyes. The two heads looked shocked and exchanged horrified looks

"Gwen is dead" said Ben sadly and lowered his head

"I need your help. She's my best friend and I love her. I need your help to get her back. Please…"

Ben could feel another tear drop down his cheek and he closed his eyes shut

"I beg you… I just want my cousin back… please…"

The two heads looked at him sadly and sighed heavily trying to decide what to do…

To be continued…

I didn't know this story would come out so bold when I started writing it but at a certain point I decided I'm going all out.

Gwen had died and it's up to Ben to bring her back. Will he succeed? If he does how will Gwen react when she finds out what he did and how violent he became? What will she think of him? Will she abandon him? Will she understand and embrace him in a comforting hug? Does she share the same feelings he has for her?

All answers lie in the next chapter. Stay tuned and your questions shall be answered…


	2. Chapter 2 redemption

Chapter 2 redemption

Ben floated in the void that was alien X's mind. The two heads looked at him sadly. They've never seen him so sad

"I'm willing to help you Ben" said compassion

"So am I but there will be one limitation" said anger

"What's that?" asked Ben

"You can use our powers to bring Gwen back to life but we cannot heal her injuries. You will have to deal with that on your own. Do you understand?"

Ben suddenly perked up

"Yes I do. I'll take her to the hospital as soon as you bring her back"

"Then it shall be done" said anger but before the two heads merged compassion spoke

"Oh and Ben?"

He looked at her

"If you really love her tell her how you feel. You may be surprised…"

Ben nodded

"Thank you" and with that the two heads met an electrifying encounter and the power of alien X has been activated. Shortly afterwards Ben was human again and saw Gwen still lying on the ground. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"Gwen?"

No answer

"Gwen?" he asked a little more timidly now. Seconds later he was struck with joy to see her eyes flicker open. She groaned in pain and tried to sit up

"Ben?" she asked tiredly when she saw him in front of her

Ben sighed happily at her mentioning his name and acknowledging his presence. He flung his arms round her neck and brought her in a big hug

"I thought you were gone…" he said

"Ben… you're crushing me…" sputtered Gwen. Ben immediately let go of her

"Sorry" he said

"That's okay" said the girl as she pressed her hand to her chest and seemed to have trouble breathing

"I think I broke my ribs and I might have a ruptured lung" she said as she continued to struggle to breathe

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital" said Ben and Gwen nodded and started following him when she realized something was missing

"Where's Vilgax?" she asked

"He's dead"

"What?"

Ben turned to look at his lifeless body and she looked in that direction

"I can't believe it… I can't believe he's dead. How did you do that? WHY did you do that?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get you some help"

"Help can wait. I want you to tell me now. What happened here? How and why did you manage to kill him? Why didn't you send him to the null void?" to his dismay she seemed upset just like he feared. He sighed and then turned around to face her

"Because he killed you" said Ben painfully

"What?" asked a surprised Gwen

"He killed you by braking your neck or head. I was so upset I lost control. I wanted to kill him because I wanted to pay him back for what he did to you. For taking you away from me…" Ben looked away trying not to look her in the eye

"But if I was dead how did I come back?"

"I brought you back using alien X"

" _You_ brought me back?" asked Gwen

Ben sniffed trying not to cry again. After a short pause he nodded

He closed his eyes tightly trying not to cry again

"I'm sorry I lost control Gwen. I just couldn't accept the fact that you're gone and it was because of him. I had to do something…"

Gwen approached him and brought him into a hug

"Thank you Ben. I'll never forget this…" he returned the hug and leaned his head on her shoulder as a few tears dripped down his cheeks

"I know…"

Given her injuries Gwen had to spend the next few days in the hospital. Ben sat by her bed for most of that time so he could keep her company but there was another reason. He felt he should spend and cherish every minute he can with her because he was afraid she might die again at any time. It wasn't till a week went by that Gwen told him he can relax. He accepted her wishes but he still came to visit her frequently. When she was finally discharged from the hospital he picked her up in his car and he drove her home. When they pulled over at her driveway she turned to look at him

"Thanks for everything Ben. You're the best friend and cousin I could ever ask for…" she smiled at him

"You're welcome" he said happily as he returned her smile; happy to have his cousin back.

Gwen seemed to be deep in thought, contemplating whether or not she should say what she wanted to say. Eventually she opened her mouth to speak

"Ben listen I…"

She couldn't do it. The words got stuck in her mouth. She was afraid of what it could mean if she said them. Instead she closed her mouth and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cousin's cheek

"Thanks Ben. I'll see you" she said and opened the door and got out of the car. Ben followed her with his eyes until she entered her home. He sighed sadly and pulled back from the driveway and back onto the road...

 _"Maybe I should take her advice and tell her how I feel…"_ he thought as he drove off

To be continued…

I decided to make this a longer story than I first planned so I'm sorry if I didn't answer all your questions yet. I assure you they will be answered later on.

Reviews are most welcome…


	3. Chapter 3 happiness

Chapter 3 happiness

Ben drove sadly back to his own house. If only he could tell her how he felt… he wished she felt the same way so they could be together… he walked quietly up to his room and closed the door behind him…

Ben spent most of his weekend in his room. His parents tried to find out what was wrong but he refused to cooperate. Then on Sunday he got a call from his Aunt Lily.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ben it's Lily"

"Oh hi Aunt Lily. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Listen I wanted to ask you a favor. Gwen has an infection in her wound and she's taking antibiotics but the infection caused her to develop a fever. I have to go run an important errand so I'lI won't be home for a while. Could come over and keep an eye on her for me?"

"Of course Aunt Lily"  
"Great. Thanks. I'll leave the key in the usual place"

"Okay. I'm heading over there now"

"Great. Thanks again Ben"

"No problem" said the boy and hung up

He hoped Gwen was okay. After she was discharged from the hospital he thought she would be fine but apparently he was wrong. He grabbed his keys and drove to Gwen's house. When he got there he pulled over in front of her house and knocked on the door. His aunt opened it

"Hey Ben you're just in time. I got to go. Gwen's medicine is on the kitchen table and I left you instructions on the dose. Say hi to your parents for me" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving and with that she was gone. Ben approached the kitchen table and looked at the instructions

"One pill of antibiotics every four hours and two pain killers every eight hours" Ben put the note down and looked at the top of the stairs knowing Gwen was lying in bed sick up there and his heart went out to her. He couldn't bear to see her suffer again. He hopes she doesn't die again. He walked up to her room and knocked gently only to be answered by a soft voice

 _"Yeah…"_

Ben opened the door and walked into his cousin's room

"Hey Gwen" he said. She opened her eyes to look at him

"Hi Ben" she sat up and smiled at him. Even when she was sick she couldn't help but smile when she saw him

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better now that you're here…" she smiled at him and he smiled back

"I'm glad"

"How's your fever?"

"It's gone down a little bit over the last hour. My doctor came by earlier to check on me, he said the infection is getting better"

"Good. Before you know it you'll be up and abut in no time"

"Yeah…"

 _"I should have told him how I felt when I had the chance. He's all I want in life. He's always been there for me and he's always been a good friend. Hell he got so upset when I died he couldn't control himself. I may not be happy that he killed Vilgax but I'm touched by how much he cared…"_

"Gwen?"

No answer

"Gwen?"

"Huh? What?" she asked finally coming out of her trance

"You spaced out on me"

"Oh right. Sorry"

"No problem"

After a short silence he asked

"Hey when was the last time you took your medicine?"

"A few good hours ago"

"I'll go get you some more and some water"

"Thank you" she said and Ben headed back to the kitchen. He returned shortly afterwards with her medicine and a glass of water. She drank all the water and took all her pills

"That tastes good"

"You want some more water?"

"I do but I don't want to hassle you"

"No hassle at all. I'll get a pitcher for both of us" he said and went back to the kitchen. After he returned Gwen drank most of the water in the pitcher. Apparently she was dehydrated. She sighed deeply once she was finished

"That was heavenly" she said

"No kidding. You were dehydrated"

"Yeah…"

The two cousins sat there for a few hours and chatted their hearts out. After a while Ben suggested to check her temperature and he did so. To their delight Gwen's temperature has returned to normal. She was healthy again

"Thanks for your help Ben. I really appreciate it"

"You're welcome. That's what family is for"

"Right. Family…" said Gwen and seemed to drift into her thoughts again

 _"It's now or never…"_ she thought

"Listen Ben, I was thinking a lot about what happened with Vilgax a while ago and about that awkward moment we had in your car and it made me realize something. When we were in your car I wanted to tell you something that I felt to be true in my heart but I was afraid of what would happen if I did. Today's experience made me realize I should make the most of our relationship. Truth is I love you Ben. With all my heart and more than just a cousin… I'm sorry I held back on you last time I was just afraid…."

Her words were cut off by Ben pressing his lips against hers. At that moment she realized her fears had been in vain and from that moment on they would be together on matter what… once parted Ben whispered

"I love you too Gwen… from the very bottom of my heart. I promise you we will be happy together…" he assured her and she smiled and embraced him into a hug

"Sounds good to me"

"And Ben?"

"Hmm?'

"You're the best"

"So are you" he said and they both smiled at his remark and fell into the pleasure of being in each other' embrace…

The end…

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and touching huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out...

Thank you…


End file.
